Who is that girl?
by Erized
Summary: Luna returns for her sixth year at Hogwarts, however, she has completely changed and all the boys are going crazy for her. But what happened to the Luna they used to know? And, if she responsible for all the strange things happening at Hogwarts?


**Who is that girl?**

_**Chapter 1: Who is THAT girl?**_

The Howarts Express was about to leave, and everyone was saying their last good-byes and farewells. Harry, Ron and Hermione were with the rest of the Weasly family were chating happily , Draco was with his mother discussing something (he probably wanted to buy Howarts) and Neville was being scolded by his grandmother. Everything was normal and wonderful as always. But then, a girl passed the barrier and entered the platform, and everyone stared at her (even the girls), in amazement.

She had brown hair and green eyes and she was wearing light makeup but what was the most shocking thing was her outfit. She was wearing a four button blouse that made the curves of her breast and waist look really attractive and a short skirt that made her legs look long and beautiful...

Jaws dropped everywhere and suddenly whispers and giggles were heard though the whole platform and all they boys looked as if someone had hit them with a very heavy bat; but the pretty girl only walked inside the train without talking to anybody.

"Who is that girl?" Ron asked to Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah, I have never seen her before", Harry said.

They both felt exactly as when they had seen the Veelas back in the Quidditch World Cup.

"Of course you have seen her before" said Hermione, "Don't you see who she is?"

"...Um...No" Harry said.

Making an 'I should change my group of friends' face, Hermione told them, "It's Luna".

"No way!" they boys almost shouted.

"Of course she is, come on lets say hello", Hermione told them, as she lead the way.

And the three of them entered the train to find Luna. She was in an empty compartiment with her legs crossed and looking at her reflection in the glass window.

Looking at her with very round eyes, Hermione said, "Hi Luna, had a nice Holiday?"

"Sure, why not? It was quite...interesting" Luna said as she bit her lip.

Taking Luna's clothes off with his eyes, Harry managed to say, "You look...um...different".

"Oh, you think so? I only changed my hair and the color of my eyes with a Metamorph spell" she said innocently.

Suddenly the door of the compartiment slid open and Neville entered.

"Oh, hi I didin't know you were all here...um...Luna I brought the water you asked me for" he said as he handed Luna a bottle of water.

Luna gave him a smile (which showed her white and even teeth) and said, "Thanks Neville".

Neville blushed a little and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later" and he went out of the compartiment.

There was silence bewteen the four remaining people util Luna said "Well I need to speak to Neville if you will excuse me", and she walked out of the compartiment as if she was on a catwalk.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at each other and finally Hermione said,  
"Just a Metamorph spell? Who does she think she is fooling? I mean, what's wrong with her? Using Neville as her servant! She's just...!"

"She looks...good...I mean..." said Harry

"Well of course any girl would look good wearing those kind of clothes!!" Hermione interrupted.

"Then why don't you... no...nevermind," Ron said, turning red as his own hair,"want to play Exploding Snap?"

Giving Ron an angry look, Hermione said, "Ron, we can't , we are prefects remember?" and then she added proudly, "And I've been made a headgirl, so no more playing little children's games for me".

Looking confused, Ron scratched his head and said,"Oh, right, well, see you later mate". And they both left, leaving Harry all alone.

* * *

There was and awkward silence in the compartiment where Luna and Neville sat. Luna was sitting opposite to Neville but staring at him with strange eyes. Neville didin't know what was happening but someone had definitely turned the heat on.

"Neville..." said Luna suddenly , " I need to speak to you and give you something"

"Um... yes w-what is it?" he said, his knees shaking.

"Well..."

She stood up and sat very close to Neville

Whispering in Neville's ear, Luna said, "Close your eyes, it's a surprise". Neville could feel her warm breath in his ear so he obeyed Luna an closed his eyes

Suddenly, he felt her breath near his mouth and when he opened his eyes Luna was kissing him.  
He felt a warm and wonderful sensation all over his body. He couldn't explain the feeling that was filling his body.

He put a hand in Luna's waist and then held her hand . It was soft as silk, he tought he was dreaming. Then, his body was so close to Luna and he could feel her body as if they were one. Then, Luna stopped kissing him and held his head with both of her hands.

"I really like you Neville" she said softly, "But", she added as she pushed Neville away and started fixing herself, "This is not the time nor the place for this and we both know it"

"I-I am sorry" said Neville.

"No, it's okay, I'll see you at Howarts okay?" Luna said as she left a confused Neville alone.

* * *

"You won't guess who we saw kissing!" Hermione said to Harry, almost jumping with excitement in the Gryffindor's table at the Great Hall.

"Luna and Neville",Harry said instatnly.

Raising her eyebrow, Hermione said, "Well, yes, how do you know?"

"Neville himself came to my compartiment ten minutes after you left and said he needed someone to talk, then he told me what had happened" Harry explained.

"Oh, wow, I'm going to ask him how..." said Ron

"Of course you are not Ronald", Hermione interrupted, "That is Neville's and Luna's business"

"But..."

"It is and you know it!" (Harry left without any of them noticing)

"No, but, Neville is my friend and..."

Harry could still hear them arguing over all the noise in the Great Hall, when were they going to learn? thought Harry. Why didin't they just dated? Everyone knew they would end up doing it, so why not start now?

Anyway he had to look up for _the_ girl that had been in almost everyone of his dreams during the summer (4 out of every 5 dreams to be exact).

Where could she be?


End file.
